


【冷战组/米沙】十五度的雪原

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Russia（Hetalia） - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 斯捷潘说，阿拉斯加的夏季很温暖。





	【冷战组/米沙】十五度的雪原

斯捷潘不喜欢在他的私人接待室里设置酒宴，不喜欢墙壁上镶嵌的华丽油画，不喜欢镀金的餐具，不喜欢餐桌上摇曳的烛火，还有昏暗光线里的美国青年。  
“他们正在谈判。”他听见那个好奇地睁大眼睛打量着房间里各色琥珀的青年刻意压低，又带着期冀的声音。

他从走神的状态中调整过来，对他点了点头。  
“你不开心吗？”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，凑到他面前，烛火太昏暗，对方的样貌在光晕中模糊不清。这是他第一次和沙俄的国家意识体见面，这个辉煌的殖民帝国和他做了一笔交易，现在看上去却心不在焉，沉默而冰冷。  
斯捷潘退后了些和他拉开距离。  
“他们用几百万美元就把我卖给了一个不谙世事的小男孩，我还要表现得有多开心？”极其敷衍的笑意自他唇角一闪而过，消失在烛火中，软糯的嗓音像是浓郁细腻的奶油，和他带着英气的眉眼有些反差，听起来却意外的悦耳。  
“你看上去和画里不一样。”阿尔弗雷德还是好奇地打量着他，兴冲冲地自顾自说着，指了指他的白色燕尾服，“我以为你会穿画上那样的长袍，就是那种毛绒绒的，挂满宝石或者其他金闪闪的饰物……”  
“我不喜欢和沙皇一个装扮，这是正规的外交，这样会干净利落很多。”斯捷潘打断他，扫了一眼杯中的红酒，玻璃杯的冰凉触感让他戴了白手套的右手有些不适，他收回了手，却不摘下那对手套，“我很少，穿那件衣服。”  
阿尔弗雷德对喝酒没有兴趣，他的目光停留在桌面那个金属地球仪上。  
“我刚独立不久，还没有很快发展起来。”他站起身，在地球仪上找到自己的国土，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，“我就在这儿，美利坚，这是心脏华盛顿。”  
他从一旁拿了纸笔，画下一个狭长的轮廓，然后用笔将里面涂满，标上经纬度，递给斯捷潘。

“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你叫什么名字？”  
斯捷潘被他的聒噪吵得有些头疼，他轻微地皱了皱眉，接过那张纸，在北极圈的位置又添上一块，微笑着还给他。  
“以后这就是你的土地了。”  
“可是你还没有告诉我……”  
“你真年轻。”斯捷潘低声喃喃着，眼里的温柔像雪花一般在摇曳不定的烛火里融化开来，阿尔弗雷德觉得他的眼神并不在自己身上，而是穿透了自己，向更深更远的地方。  
他或许是想到了谁，我不认识的人或国家。  
阿尔弗雷德迷惑地想着，看到斯捷潘站起了身。  
“晚上有时间吗？我想请你到我的房间一起喝下午茶。”

事情就是这样，他应邀了。  
阿尔弗雷德没有去过斯捷潘的私人行宫，侍从带着他往前走的时候他的脑子被似有似无的紫罗兰香气熏得晕乎乎的，只记得那条走廊漫长而又曲折，帷幔像是他去东方古国看到的屏风一样繁琐。

“嗨……我是说，我来晚了？”  
阿尔弗雷德有一瞬的恍惚——斯捷潘换了衣服，是一件华丽得过分的白色长袍，领口有金丝和繁复的花纹，从肩部往下都是瑰丽的各色琥珀和宝石，尾部点缀着白绒，几乎让他无法移开目光。细长的矩形餐桌桌上点了十二根蜡烛，却只有中间摆着精致小巧的糕点，斯捷潘坐在中间，面前的蛋糕已经被他吃掉了一小半。  
为什么不选择矩形宽的两端，而选择这样的位置呢？  
他的疑惑并没有持续多久，阿尔弗雷德有些局促地落座，整理了一下胸前的扣子，让自己看上去严肃些。  
“我们有一个小时的时间。”斯捷潘抬眸扫了他一眼，又低下头去戳弄了一下蛋糕上的奶油。  
“一个小时？”阿尔弗雷德有点懵了，“我们要谈些什么？”  
他的尾音渐渐低了下去，斯捷潘微笑了一下，舌尖扫过银色的金属叉子，将上面的奶油卷入口中。  
“喝下午茶。”

可是这里连茶都没有……  
阿尔弗雷德舀了一勺蜂蜜，试图从松饼顶端倒下去，但他立刻被吸引了注意。  
他意识到十二支蜡烛的光比起上午昏暗的会客厅实在是亮太多了，他很轻易就能看到对方的每一个细节，包括东欧人棱角分明的精致五官，看上去柔软蓬松的铂金色卷发，似笑非笑的唇角，还有……那双琥珀一般的暗金色眼睛。  
那样的颜色无疑是罕见的，金贵冰冷，却致命地诱人，他想那里面一定有更深的东西隐藏着，让人沉溺其中。  
他想起不久前沙俄眼中流露出的温柔，他看不清，但此刻他才感受到那样的眼神有多惊艳。  
斯捷潘右手玩弄着餐具，左手支撑着侧脸，有些慵懒地扫了他一眼，随即  
微笑起来。  
“长时间盯着别人的眼睛是不礼貌的，孩子。”  
“抱歉，我……”阿尔弗雷德立刻低下头，但他立刻因为眼前的场景惊得差点儿咬到舌头。

他看见了对方交错在桌布下的小腿。  
完全裸露的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红，修长白皙，又不乏健硕的肌肉线条，下端被长筒靴紧紧包裹着，向上则……隐匿在长袍下，禁忌的领域若隐若现。

他敢肯定，斯捷潘身上只穿了一件白色长袍——如果不算那双靴子。

阿尔弗雷德死死攥住衣角以掩饰自己的震惊，但绯色还是一点点在他脸上蔓延开来。他不安而慌乱地移开目光，却发现斯捷潘已经脱下了右手手套，将袖子往上褪了一段，食指和拇指颇具暗示性地在左手手套根部和衣袖间露出的那一截小臂上摩挲。

他不知道自己的目光应该放在桌上还是桌下，尤其是当这两处场景只有一线之隔。  
空气无端地燥热起来，阿尔弗雷德能清晰地感受到身体的变化，他立刻反应过来了，床边的熏香导致了他的理智一点点消失。这意味着，对方同样在这样的环境下待了很久了。  
“你热吗？”斯捷潘又开口了，嗓音轻柔，带着蛊惑，“要喝点茶吗？或者……你也可以拒绝。”  
不需要挑明，他立刻明白了。  
阿尔弗雷德眼里先是有些被戏弄的不甘，随即单手支撑着桌面，翻跃过餐桌，将斯捷潘压在了身后的椅子上。  
斯捷潘没有迎合，也没有后退，只是在那双天蓝色的眼睛对上自己的目光时微微笑了一下，阿尔弗雷德贴近他的耳畔，玩味地撩起他铂金色的发丝。

“我没有理由拒绝，沙皇大人。”

斯捷潘垂下眼眸，感受到阿尔弗雷德在自己耳畔的急促吐息，他将右腿搭在左腿膝盖上，用长袍遮住，阻止了阿尔弗雷德在他腿上滑动的手。

“怎么不问我原因？”

“购买者不需要理由。”

斯捷潘笑了，舌尖温柔地扫过青年的喉结，低声道：“我也可以在明早上取消交易。”  
“你没有选择。无论是阿拉斯加，还是我。”阿尔弗雷德被他探过自己腰间向上抚摸的双手逗弄得燥热起来，急切地去解开对方繁琐的金属扣子。

“阿拉斯加是我最后的疆界。”斯捷潘的喘息不太稳，情欲在药物的作用下苏醒得很快，却难以消融。

“但定价者是我。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那么，”斯捷潘弯了弯眼眸，他满意极了，这个聪明的男孩不用虚假的客套和他装正人君子，他也不必解释这是国土交易中必不可少的仪式。右手抚摸过对方年轻的脸庞，在他脖颈处落下吻痕，斯捷潘慵懒的声音软糯而沙哑。

“让它染上你的气息。”

柔软宽阔的床，朦朦胧胧的帷幕，质感细腻的丝绸，以及暖黄色的烛火让一切都暧昧起来。  
阿尔弗雷德的生涩让他很快败下阵来，从脖颈到胸口都是对方给他留下的吻痕。他坐在床边，斯捷潘则站在他面前，缓慢地替他脱下最后一件衣物。  
阿尔弗雷德的余光瞟到他身后落了一地的衣物，凌乱而淫靡。  
对方的手顺着他的腰部曲线下滑，最后斯捷潘分开双膝跪了下来，在他的大腿内侧舔舐了一下，指尖在对方灼热的欲望上似有似无地触碰着，在粉红的顶端轻轻落下一吻，轻笑道：“太年轻了。”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎是立刻有了反应。他难堪地咬住自己的食指骨节，斯捷潘的目光让他兴奋而紧张，他不知道该怎么做才好。  
紧接着细碎的吻便从敏感的顶端一直往下，到欲望的根部，再到大腿内侧。斯捷潘抬起头，看着早就满脸通红的青年，心情愉悦地在他的前端弹了一下。  
“在期待什么？你已经足够兴奋了。”  
阿尔弗雷德搂住他的腰，将他摔在了床上，但斯捷潘平静地将他按回去，摇了摇头。  
“躺下去。别乱动。”

“你太冰冷了……”阿尔弗雷德的手指滑过他的腰侧，“温暖一些，好吗？”  
“温暖？”斯捷潘俯下身贴着他的耳朵道，“阿拉斯加的夏季可是有十五摄氏度呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德撑起上半身，刚好看见斯捷潘伸手从床边的熏香旁拿了一盒膏状物，他的手指在里面沾了少许膏剂，下意识地用长袍遮住下体。  
青年靠在柔软的丝绸里，漂亮的蓝色眼睛愉悦地眯起，语气像发现新大陆一样欣喜：“你害羞了？”  
“没有。”斯捷潘笑笑，将阿尔弗雷德推回去。  
金色的帷幔被空气微弱的流动吹起，斯捷潘一扫下摆，分开双腿跪坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，开始给自己做扩张。  
阿尔弗雷德仰视着头顶那层从天花板垂落到地上的轻纱，淡淡的金黄色和软床的色调相得益彰。他却觉得晃眼得紧，天花板上的那个小圈仿佛打开了天空，有无数洁白的羽毛和细密的金粉飘洒而下，落在斯捷潘身边。  
华丽的长袍铺满了半张床，在他身后呈圆弧形展开，各色的珠宝耀眼璀璨，沉默地昭示着皇室的奢靡。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得斯捷潘像一只高傲的白孔雀，无论是扬起的脖颈，起伏的胸膛还是雪白的肌肤，无论是铂金色的卷发，泛红的脸颊还是那双令人沉沦的金色眼睛，都在熏香里变得危险而美丽。  
在他进入时斯捷潘轻哼了一声，丝毫不掩饰贯穿身体带来的满足感。  
小幅度的起伏隐匿在长袍下，阿尔弗雷德凌乱的呼吸和身体的变化被斯捷潘牢牢掌控，年长的国家笑了，俯下身子饶有兴趣地在对方锁骨处吮吻。  
“别那么紧张。”  
“不，我只是……”阿尔弗雷德颤抖着声音反驳，目光无措地四处游走，手指抓住床单，眉头因为快感的上涌而微微锁了起来。  
斯捷潘于是决定不再逗弄他了，他有些无趣地往后退了退。变着调子在阿尔弗雷德耳边的吐息和呻吟已经让这个年轻的意识体吃不消了，如果不是因为阿尔弗雷德的可爱反应，他或许还想添油加醋地在他的耳边来几句淫词艳语。  
“嗯……别乱动，跟着我的节奏来……”  
他被对方忽然戳刺到敏感点的动作挑逗得腰间一软，差点儿失去主动权。  
斯捷潘承认自己进入了状态，于是他再次俯下身，对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，加大了动作幅度，眼里的欲望像汹涌的浪花，不等阿尔弗雷德接受就一丝不漏地传递了过去。  
阿尔弗雷德承认他被迷住了，他只是呆愣地看着那双金色的眼睛，惊人的艳丽随着欲望一起在璀璨的色彩中绽放，像肆虐北国的霜雪，凌乱而强势。他想斯捷潘自己可能不知道他有多么适合在这种时刻和他人眼神交流，让猎物在瞬间就失去了反抗的力量。  
阿尔弗雷德隐隐感受到斯捷潘停下了动作，他又一次愣住了，同样愣住的还有斯捷潘，他们在极近的距离下还保持着对视，凌乱的呼吸交错在一起，情欲逐层从斯捷潘的眼里消退，他的眼神先是迷茫和直白的欲求不满，然后眼眸一垂低笑起来。

“果然是……因为年轻吗……”

斯捷潘缓慢地起身，白浊才一点点从他体内流淌出来，阿尔弗雷德满脸通红地想移开视线，或者解释一下，但斯捷潘安慰般地在他唇角亲吻了一下，遮住自己还未释放的欲望。

“我还有晚宴，失陪了。”

下一刻他感到自己的手腕被紧紧握住了，一阵剧烈的天旋地转后阿尔弗雷德潮红未散的脸出现在他的上方。

“沙俄大人，我不知道您平日的生活如此放荡。”湛蓝色一点点深邃下去，阿尔弗雷德下意识舔了舔嘴角，膝盖顶住斯捷潘大腿内侧，强迫他分开双腿。  
“我向来纵欲。”斯捷潘也不反驳，反而轻笑出声，实际上他不喜欢被掌控，所有事情必须在他的控制范围内，无论是政局上、人民上、军队上，还是床上。他不动声色地向后退，试图脱离阿尔弗雷德的压制。

“嗯……晚宴很重要。”他阻止阿尔弗雷德，并在对方在他胸口处留下吻痕时扣上扣子，看了一眼散落在远处的其他衣物。  
“你待客不周。”暧昧的笑容在两人脸上交换了一下，斯捷潘颇具暗示性地在他大腿内侧点了点，“待客不周的是你，琼斯先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德干脆将他翻了个身，右手握住他的双手顽固固定在头顶，左手开始拉扯那件碍事的长袍。  
“停下！”斯捷潘低吼，笑容在他脸上消失，慌乱地挣扎起来，他不愿意用这样的姿势和阿尔弗雷德对话，柔软的丝绸摩擦着他身体的每一寸肌肤，让他的好不容易平息下去的呼吸又急促起来。  
“不——”惊呼伴随着布帛撕裂的声音，青年的手指抚摸过他赤裸的皮肤，环住他的腰填满他的身体，在蝴蝶骨上落下绽放的红莓花。  
斯捷潘看到地上落了一地的宝石和被扔在一旁的长袍，抑制着无法忍受几乎要越过极点的快感带来的呻吟，回头低声责备身后随心所欲的小鬼：“你知道这件衣服值多少美元吗？”  
“不知道。”平淡懒散的语气理所当然，抚摸上斯捷潘挺立的欲望，用深刺逼出对方夹杂愉悦的尖叫，阿尔弗雷德将手上的白浊全抹在了质感良好的长袍上。  
斯捷潘被他的回答气得不行，但现在只能全身瘫软地趴在床上，沉浸在情欲中。  
“他们……他们打算用多少钱购买阿拉斯加？”  
“630万美元。”  
“这件衣服至少有阿拉斯加七分之一的价格！”  
“720美元，成交。”  
“……”斯捷潘意识到这个狂妄小鬼已经让自己两次失态了，皇家的矜持和优雅在阿尔弗雷德按住他的腰将他的身体再次翻转一圈的时候荡然无存。  
阿尔弗雷德没有给他喘息时间，他垂下双眸俯视着斯捷潘，斯捷潘第一次感到恐慌——他居然从那双蓝眸里看到了隐藏在欲望之下的爱意。

“不，别和我对视……”

他遮住自己的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德有些委屈地蹭了蹭他的脖颈，试图一点点移开他的手臂。  
“你还没有告诉我，你叫什么名字。”  
“这重要吗？”斯捷潘干脆移开手臂闭上眼睛，感受着层层缠绕着身体的快感，声音恢复了喜怒不惊的低沉，“我们不过是……偶然的交集……”  
不会有更多了，现在不会有，以后也不会。  
尖叫和温热同时逸散在交织着熏香的空气中，昭示着荒谬的结局，当他们都陷入丝绸里，就像陷入了一个无止尽的柔软梦境。  
窗外的雪花掉落在地上，融化成雪水渗进缝隙，北风的呼啸无力而孤寂，在冷清的土地上吟诵着悲悯的诗歌。  
紧贴的肌肤是灼热的，浅浅相扣的手指却传递着冰凉。  
“不需要，国家不需要情感，你简直…年轻得让我嫉妒……”  
“我只是，想感谢你在独立战争期间给我的援助……”  
“任何付出都是以接受回报为目的的，你懂吗？年轻人？”斯捷潘慵懒地靠在床上，尽量减少和阿尔弗雷德的身体接触，“你的心脏和我的心脏没有同样的温度。我的心脏永远不会像你那样鲜活温热，你的心脏也不会想我一样僵硬冰冷。”  
斯捷潘感受到阿尔弗雷德给他的亲吻，从额头到脸颊，绵密而温柔。在他触碰斯捷潘的嘴唇时立刻被推开了，斯捷潘轻微颤抖着，他用手臂遮住眼睛，泪痕缓慢地出现了，晶莹的液体滑过脸庞，在凌乱的发丝中消失。  
他知道自己最柔软的地方被触碰到了，他无法忍受太过温柔的对待，而这个年轻的国家什么都不懂。  
“你尝试爱过一个人或者国家吗？”青年的声音轻柔缓慢，“我爱亚蒂和马修，但他们并不因此宽容我的叛逆。”

爱吗……怎么会没有呢？  
斯捷潘有一瞬间的恍惚，他的记忆回到某个遥远的冬天，结冰的湖泊和凛冽的霜雪，猩红的温柔和后来他珍藏了一生的礼物。  
很模糊，但足够了，他想，他不想用这些回忆来让自己伤春悲秋，眼前的年轻国家让他想起年少的自己和那个少年，那个时候斯捷潘有过对这个词的幻想，但它已经破碎太久了，连时光都无法拼合。

“那你又知道一个国家的生命有多长吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德微微合眼，困倦地躺在斯捷潘身旁。  
“国家的生命是永恒的。”他说。  
“可一些国家不是……”斯捷潘轻轻说着，声音渐渐微弱了，最后轻易地被窗外雪花落地的声音盖过。

船队还是要经过白令海峡回到原来的土地，他们在这里停留得够久了。北国的春天丝毫没有温暖，斯捷潘带站在会客厅里，还是短白的燕尾服，仿佛什么都没有发生，微笑依旧挂在脸上，和阿尔弗雷德并排而立，站在宫殿画壁前。  
“这间屋子……值多少美元？”阿尔弗雷德的惊叹的目光扫过金碧辉煌的穹顶。  
“免费的，但无价。”斯捷潘回答，他轻轻笑了一下，“别人送的。”  
阿尔弗雷德还想说些什么，斯捷潘的食指勾住了他的手腕。  
“我带你去个地方。”

阿尔弗雷德明白在东正教盛行的国家，斯捷潘带他来基督教堂一定有所深意，他此刻像极了天神，孩子们组成的唱诗班献唱着赎罪曲，环绕在他周围。阿尔弗雷德忽然想到，被他撕毁的白色长袍大概是最适合此刻斯捷潘的装扮了，他会虔诚地跪下，长袍落在地上，像雪一般纯净。

“奇异恩典，何等甘甜。  
大地即将，如雪消融；  
太阳亦会，黯淡陨没。  
天堂境界，垂世万载；  
光明普照，如日不晦。  
万众齐声，赞美上帝，  
绵延更替，直至永生。”

清脆纯净的童声在他们身后渐行渐远，他们经过一条小巷，斯捷潘停了下来。他抬头望着没有丝毫色彩的天空，飘落的碎雪粘在他的睫毛上，蒸腾的热气化作白色的水雾，阿尔弗雷德听见了斯捷潘的叹息。  
“灵魂如果得到洗涤，会像你的眼睛一样干净。”  
“我觉得你的眼睛很美。”  
阿尔弗雷德抓住他的手臂向后拽，另一只手扣住他的下巴将他推在了墙上。  
斯捷潘的震惊来不及表现，侵略性极强的亲吻便开始剥夺他的空气，温软的舌尖交错着，有一瞬间竟让他错觉地以为身处春夏交替的时节，但身边的冰雪没有融化，他垂下眼眸，双手环上对方的脖子，等漫长的亲吻结束。  
“别拒绝我。”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边轻声说着，“我们还有很长的时间打交道。”  
“你的甜言蜜语是和柯克兰学的？真拙劣。”斯捷潘整理了一下衣服，重新挂上微笑。  
“我不想提他。”暴戾在阿尔弗雷德眼中一闪而过，“我只在乎当下。”  
“我也是。”  
“我想你指的并不只是昨晚上的下午茶，对吗？”  
斯捷潘垂下眼睫，食指按住了青年的嘴唇：“那会是我们的最后一次下午茶。谁也不知道未来会发生什么，我们掌握不了未来，但能看清它。”  
“未来？”  
年轻的国家想，他并不需要思考那么多，天生的乐观主义让他没有畏惧和恐慌，这个词对他来说是美好的。  
“一个政权，一个国家，明白自己为何而生，也知道自己何时消逝。对未来的洞察力——每个国家都有的，不是吗？”

“再见。”帆船浩浩荡荡向西启程时他听见了斯捷潘的低声告别，如果他知道那是斯捷潘最后一次穿沙皇的长袍，最后一次和自己见面，他就会回想起，那声道别仿佛穿越了时空，悲凉却平静，最后淹没在海浪声中。

“怎样拯救一个政权？”他思考了很久，忽然开口问同行的另一个意识体。  
“拯救？”弗朗西斯站在船边，海风扬起他精心打理的长卷发，男人靠在木板上，端着红酒，神情戏谑，“历史从不留情，没有什么是永垂不朽的。”  
———————————————

阿尔弗雷德第一次见到伊利亚，是在红色的风潮还未席卷世界之前。  
他和斯捷潘长的一模一样，棱角分明的精致五官，看上去柔软蓬松的铂金色卷发，似笑非笑的唇角，唯一不同的是，那双迷离的暗金色眼睛被纯粹的猩红代替，一如既往地凛冽危险，却少了些柔和与慵懒。  
他在伊利亚身上完全找不到斯捷潘的影子，他不能想象沙皇的白色长袍穿在伊利亚身上的样子。或许是那件深蓝色的军装太过贴身，或许是帽檐上方那颗红星太耀眼，也或许是那场革命太彻底。他的回忆一点点破碎，最后四目相对。

“伊利亚·布拉金斯基。”对方朝他伸出手。  
“好久不见。”阿尔弗雷德看着他的眼睛说。  
“我们才第一次见面，你应该自我介绍。”伊利亚的微笑浮现在唇角，“长时间看着别人的眼睛是不礼貌的，孩子。”  
对，斯捷潘也不喜欢别人看他的眼睛。  
他不知道这次会谈到底谈了什么，只是手指冰凉，在那个深蓝色的身影离开会议桌消逝在他的视线里时，下意识地挽留。  
“斯捷潘……”  
他忽然想起沙俄在唱诗结束后说起过他的名字，三个音节的气息滑过唇齿，轻盈得像一阵风。  
“是伊利亚。”对方回过了头，严苛地纠正道。

阿尔弗雷德想，他并不喜欢红色，亚瑟和弗朗西斯也不喜欢，或许是意识形态与生俱来的排斥和厌恶。但他还是被那样纯粹的红色刺痛了眼睛，青年转过身，坚决而果断。

“我们会帮助俄国镇压这场灾难。”

———————————————

伊利亚如释重负地靠在阳台上，他摘下了帽子，让无时不刻充斥在空气中的小雪落在他的发梢。

我是伊利亚，伊利亚·布拉金斯基。  
他对自己说。

美国青年恢复了阳光的笑容，不再像他们刚才见面时的迷茫呆滞。  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”离开时他伸出手去，和伊利亚握了握。

那双红色的眼睛里有什么一闪而过，伊利亚没有送别，也没有说再见。

我知道。  
他想说。

他握紧了口袋里的图纸，睫毛轻轻颤动着，显然那是一个青年的笔迹，一块狭长的陆地，标上了经纬度，北极圈旁是另一种笔迹，写着“阿拉斯加”。  
最后他撕碎了那张图纸，碎屑纷飞在空中，和落雪融为一体，天地一片纯净的白，掩盖着革命的战火和农奴的鲜血。  
这是1918年4月，离罗曼诺夫王朝覆灭已经过去了一年零一个月。

——————————————End


End file.
